


Same old love

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: Something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same old love

Your life had started to turn into a routine, it was always the same thing, day after day and you felt yourself started to grow tired of it. Being together for five years, you had been with Oswald through thick and thin, through everything that had happened this past year. Taking down Fish, Maroni and Falcone and finally becoming the person he wanted to be, strong and powerful, the King of Gotham. And you loved him, of course you did, more than anything. But he hardly had time for you anymore and the sex part, well…you couldn`t remember the last time you had been together. Something needed to happen or else you didn`t think you could stay, despite the fact that you loved him.

Living together in the mansion, you would have thought that finding time together would be easy, but is wasn`t. You never seemed to cross path during the day and you would spend the evenings alone, watching TV or reading a book, finding comfort in a glass of wine. When Oswald finally crawled into bed with you, you were already deep asleep and he was too tired to try anything, he just tugged himself tighter into the covers, not even feeling the need to cuddle you and fall asleep with your warm body against his.

Deciding it was time to change this destructive path you were headed, you needed to take desperate actions to make Oswald take time for you. Slowly a plan formed in your mind and at first you thought it was too cruel but feeling the urge to have Oswald`s body against yours and him inside you, made you carry out the plan. But you needed help, you couldn`t do this alone. So you asked Gabe for help and he was happy to give it. He had started to notice his boss moods getting worse and from what you now had told him, Gabe understood why. Gabe had always liked you and of course he wanted his boss at his best temper, or else Gabe would have a hard time working for him.

***

Oswald got the note one late afternoon right after one of his meetings. The meeting hadn`t gone particularly well and his mood wasn`t at its finest so when he saw the message on the note, saying you had been kidnapped, he got into a frenzy. The poor fellow who left the message wouldn`t be going anywhere for quite some time. The message had directions for your whereabouts, how much money they wanted and that he must come alone. Oswald ordered Gabe to drive him there and then leave, he would call when he had got you back.

Entering the warehouse, Oswald squinted his eyes to try and see something in the darkness but all he saw was a light further inside. Walking towards it, he almost tripped on some scattered junk on the dirty floor. Low curses escaped his lips as he walked closer to the light and he started to wonder why he didn`t hear a sound. When he walked in to the lit room, he instantly saw you, tied up to a chair. In a hurry, he shuffled towards you, his eyes filled with worry.

“Are you alright, my dear,” he said as he kneeled before you, so worried he didn’t even wondered about the lack of any kidnappers.

“Yes Ozzie, I am perfectly fine,” you purred as you smirked at him. “I have waited for so long, Ozzie. So long that I wanted to touch myself thinking about you. But you know, I couldn’t with my hands all tied up and now my pussy aches so much for your touch“ You bit your lower lip and looked seductively into his bright eyes, who now looked in a mix of confusion and arousal at you.

Oswald’s stood up and his eyes darted down on your body and when he saw what you were wearing it slowly dawned to him what you were doing. You were only wearing a black silk nightdress and matching high heels and the sight affected Oswald’s body as he started feeling his erection strain against his pants. Ignoring his body, he looked sternly at you.

“What’s this then? Huh? Tricking me like this?” He grabbed your jaw, “You know I don’t take lightly on deception.” His eyes filled with anger and dark desire.

“Well, I had to do something to get your attention. You never have time for me anymore,“ you pouted. “So I made sure you would be forced to take your time.”

Oswald chuckled, “ Well, well…aren’t you quiet the little minx. Such a bad girl you are.” 

He walked behind you and swiftly grabbed your hair. Bending your head backwards, he pulled hard on your hair and you whimpered. Oswald bent down and whispered in your ear,

“And bad girls need to be punished, don’t they?”

Gulping hard from his rough behaviour, you were surprised to say the least. He had never shown these violent and dominating tendencies in the bedroom before and you found yourself getting wetter from each and every word he said.

“Y…yes, they do. Please punish me my King.“ you breathed.

Oswald smirked against your ear, “Ohh, believe me, I will,” his husky voice filled with promising pleasures. He let go of you and walked to stand before you again. Kneeling before you, he slowly began stroking his hands up along your thighs until he reached just below your wet sex. You closed your eyes from the shivering sensation he gave you and when his fingers gently stroked along your covered slit, you gasped and bucked against his finger.

Oswald chuckled, “My, my…how wet you are for me already. I think we need to take those soaking panties off, don`t you?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

He hiked up your dress and pulled off your panties as you lifted your hips to help him. Oswald put the panties in his pockets before he returned his attention to you. With a smirk he went down on you, his tongue on your slit, flicking and lapping on your wetness.

As he continued he would never let you cum. Just when you were about to erupt into total ecstasy, he stopped, punished you with denied pleasure. Soon he had you screaming in agony, “Please my King! I…I need to cum.”

Oswald smirked at you from his position between your legs, “Now, why would I let you cum, when you have been such a naughty girl, huh?”

“I-I will make it up to you, in any way you want. If you just let me cum…”

“Now, that is a very tempting offer…I think I will take it.” he said before he returned to your still wet and aching pussy.

Oswald placed your legs over his shoulders, lifted you up with his hands and dived his tongue into your wet hole. Chewing your lips you throw your head back and moaned and little drops of sweat started to form on your forehead. A flush crept across your chest and a growing weight of blood flooded through your veins down to your swelling clit.  
“Ohh…my good, Oswald!” you cried out, the feeling Oswald gave you started to become unbearable. A violent pleasure teared through you and soon you wouldn`t be able to hold back any longer. Oswald eagerly sucked and lapped between your legs and you were so close now!

“I…I`m gonna cum!” You cried out.

At those words Oswald picked up his pace and that was it! Threads of pleasure slid down your legs, into every toe…it suffused you, carried you and lifted you…With arched back you came on Oswald`s tongue, and he held close as your body bucked and jumped. You cried out, his name like candy on your lips.

”Oswald!”

As you calmed, Oswald lingered over the swell of you and licked all the way down to your inner thighs. He looked up at you with satisfaction in his eyes and his raven hair all pointy and messy.

“I believe it’s my turn now.” he husked.

Oswald untied your wrists and ordered you to stand up and you obeyed on trembling legs. He sat down on the chair and cocked his head down to his crotch.

“Kneel and suck my dick.”

“Yes my King,” you whispered and kneeled between his legs. With shaky hands you unzipped him, grabbed his shaft and pulled it out. Eagerly, you licked your lips and wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. You leaned down and ran your tongue along the length of his shaft, ending by circling the ridge of his head. It twitched in your hand, and he gasped when you wrapped your lips around it.

You swirled your tongue, enjoyed the sensation of his cock filling your mouth. You began bobbing your head, pulled him in and out. You squeezed his shaft in time with your motion, tugged it gently towards you. He responded by lifting his hips, pushed more deeply into your mouth.

“Yeah, that’s it. Suck it like a good girl,“ he rasped.

You stopped at the head and sucked, caving in you cheek then quickly slid the full length and buried you nose into his skin. Oswald twitched a moment then he snapped, grabbed your hair and started to fuck your face. He pumped his hips fast and hard and he growled when he heard you gag, those sounds were like music to his ears. Oswald continued to fuck your mouth until he felt his cock swell and throb deep down your throat. 

“S…stop. I want to come inside you,” he breathed, “Now come here and ride my cock.”

You straddled him and grasped a hold of his erection and guided it towards your pussy. As you pushed yourself down on his length, Oswald let out a long moan as he slipped in effortlessly into your soaking wet cunt. You pushed yourself down until his cock was buried deep inside you, all the way down to his balls. Then you placed your hands on his shoulders and began to ride his cock.

Oswald grabbed hold of your ass when you quickened your pace. You had only just gotten started when you sensed that you were close. Speeding up you rhythm even more, Oswald slapped your ass and slipped a finger into your ass. That put you over the top, “Ohh, Oz I`m gonna cum,” you moaned.

Fucking his length like there was no tomorrow, you screamed a scream louder than Oswald had ever heard coming from you and sunk your nails into his shoulders. You bucked your body as the most powerful orgasm you had ever had wrecked through you. Oswald came at the same time with a grunt, hearing your screams and hot cum travelled down his shaft and erupted into you. Collapsing against his chest, you felt Oswald`s erratic breath and rapid heartbeat.

“That was fucking unbelievable,” you gleamed and looked into his eyes, “and definitely something new.” 

Oswald smirked at you, “Oh, I am not finished yet, you still have to make it up to me, remember? In any way I want…”

Staring at him with wide eyes, you couldn`t believe what you just heard. But then you smiled back at him, knowing that this would end up being a very long and very pleasurable night.


End file.
